A halfblood but not a Demigod
by Dahajo
Summary: You all surely know all about the greek gods/goddeses and that they often had children with mortals. But what about the Titans? What if they also some times blessed with a child? How would the Olymp react to that? Well this important question I want to solve, with the help of Arthur Bones son of Prometheus and his younger sister Luna Bones daughter of Artemis.


**A Halfblood, but not a demigod**

You all surely know all about the greek gods/goddeses and that they often had children with mortals. But what about the Titans? What if they also some times blessed with a child? How would the Olymp react to that? Well this important question I want to solve, with the help of Arthur Bones son of Prometheus and his younger sister Luna Bones daughter of Artemis.

But don't worry we will still follow Percy's andvetures, only that they will be this time a little bit different.

P.S.: I don't own Rick Riordan's work. I only own myself and my OCs and the idea of this

* * *

2 years before Percy's arrival at Camphalfblood

A ten year old Annabeth sat at the border from Camp-halfblood underneath a pine tree and read in one of her books of old historical monuments. She was now living three years in this camp but you should know that this camp is not your typical camp like you know it. Here in this camp live Satyrn, Dryads even an Centaur but the most important are the residents of this Camp. They are all Demigods/Halfbloods with one godly parent from the greek mythology. Sounds pretty crazy I know but it's true.

The problem with halfbloods is that they stink. Not that they don't take a shower or anything like that but for monsters they stink, they smell them and as every good monster they try then to find the Halfblood and try to kill him maybe even use them as lunch. And beacause of that the halfbloods need to learn how to defend themself against these monsters, thats what this Camp is all about.

But now back to the story.

As Annabeth read in her book she heard something, it sounded like a scream but she wasn't sure if she heard it really it seemed so far away. Also nearly no one was at the camp at this time of the year, three weeks ago the school started so that most of the Campers went back to their families to go to school. She thought she just imagined this scream when Luke and Beckendorf appeard. Beckendorf came to the Camp a few days ago and Luke showed him where everything was and teached him the basics of fighting. Luke the son of Hermes was a tall muscular 17 years old boy with sandcoloured hair and a friendly smile while Beckendorf, son of Hephaistos was a 12 year old afroamerican. They just had trained with the bow, sword and shield and were still carring their weapons with them.

"And Annabeth how is your new book?" Luke asked, it seems he didn't heard the scream.

"Oh it's great. It tell-"

What it tells and why it is great Luke and Beckendorf couldn't get to know because of a loud cry that shouted through the woods

They could hear how a boy shouted:"Come on just to the pine tree then we're there! Come on! And you damn bloody piece of shits leave my sister allone!"

Then Annabeth, Luke and Charley saw a 8-year old girl, running towards the pine tree where they stood.

When the girl saw them she tried to run even faster until she reached them where she fell on her knees and wheezed:" Please help -my big brother-monster hounds-please." She had tears in her eyes when she begged them for help.

"Annabeth take theese two to the Camp we will go and help their brother." Luke said and grabed his bow which was on his back and ran in the directions where the roars and insults of "oversized Chihuahua" came from, with Beckendorf right behind him.

Annabeth helped then the child and wonderd who she and her brother were, maybe they were like her, Thalia and Luke. Just some halfbloods who fought their way to the Camp on their own, who saw each other as family.

"What is your'e name?" she asked courios

"I'm Luna. Are you sure the two can save Arthur? Shouldn't we get more people?"

"Don't worry, they will save your brother but now come we need to get you to the camp. The boys and your brother will come later. Luke is strong don't worry" Annabeth assured her while she examinated her

Luna had lightbrown hair which was tied to a louse ponytail, she had a few freckels and a little snub nose but her eyes were special. Her left one was green and her right one was blue. She wore a gray jacked, a darkblue backpack and sligthly ripped jeans. All her clothes looked like she went through a lot.

* * *

With Luke and Beckendorf

Luckily for them they could find the boy without any problems, his shouts and insults towards his enemy led them quiet good until they saw him and the three hellhounds he was facing with a sord in his right hand. The boy had black hair and it seemed that he had allready a nasty wound on his left arm from the claws of the hounds. A Hellhound was trying to bite him into two but he mananged to doge paperthin to the side and rammed his sword right into the left eye of the Hellhound, which made the Hellhound turn into dust.

"Is that all that you got you stupid mutts!? Go back towards whoever send you and leave us allone!"

Luke and Beckendorf were impressed at that sight but preaperd now to shoot down the remainig two Hellhounds.

Just when the hellhounds tried to jump at the boy Luke and Beckendorf shot four arrows at the dogs. They got one but the other one dodged and groweld at them. Before they could reload their bows the Hellhound jumped at the boy his muzzle wide open. The boy tried to doge but he was to heavy wounded. Beckendorf grabbed then his shield and threw it like a diskus at the Hellhound. The shield hit the Hellhound's head and lashed a few of his theeth out also from the movement of the dog the shield flew right back into Beckendorf's arms. While the beast cried out of the pain Luke took the chance to stud it with some arrows and made it turn into dust.

The boy was suprised of the arrows and that he was saved from a flying shield. He looked from where theese came from and saw Luke and Beckendorf.

"Thanks, you guys are livesavers." He said as he stumbeld towards them.

"Are you from the Camp? Did my sister made it? " the boy asked with a concernd face. Now that the danger was eliminated they could get a better look at the boy. He wore a black jacked and a white shirt underneath it but the wound on his left arm turned them slowly red. His left eye was green and his right one was blue also was he taller then the most boys at his age. Luke thought he would probably be 13 or 14. He also had a slight britsh accent.

"Yes, is allright don't worry. Annabeth is bringing her right now to Chiron and Mr. D. She is safe. And who are you?" Beckendorf asked the boy.

"Well thats great, we finally made it. Dad was right when he told me where the Camp is. I am Arthur nice to meet you guys." the boy said with a wide smile and slumped over from the blood loos.

* * *

A few hours later

"I'm telling you he knows his godly parent Chiron, how else would his Dad know where our Camp is."

"If he knows his godly parent then why didn't any god aknowledged him as his son? And there is also the question why the Nectar only worked half as good as it normaly does. But this for later it seems he gaining his concious back."

"Uuuh , what happend. Where am I. Wait we were near the Camp, then theese bloody Hellhounds attacked us... LUNA!"

"Calm down young heros, you're all safe. Luna is getting shown around the Camp right now, she will be back any moment. You need to rest or your wound will reopen again, you lost a lot of blood."

Arthur looked at the man who spoke to him but the man wasn't a man, well only the upper part of his body, the rest was the body of a horse. At his side stood the guy with the sandcoulord hair who saved him from becomming a chewtoy.

"Woah your a Centaur! And what do you mean with safe? Is she allright? Is she injur- ahh.." Arthur threw all theese questions at Chiron but the pain on his left bandaged arm stopped the flow of questions.

Chiron chuckeld "Indeed I am a Centaur, my name is Chiron. And as I said your sibling is allright. Luna isn't injured just a little overhelmed from the camp. I would like to ask you how you knew about this Camp. Usually the halfbloods have a guardian or protector who brings them to us. You and your sister found it allone. So I would like to know who you are and who your parents are."

"Well as I said to this guy over there, my name is Arthur. Arthur Bones. I knew about this Camp because my Dad send me a message that here my sister would be safe from theese monsters. And about our parents, well we do have all the same mother but we each also have someone else who is our parent. And again thanks big guy for saving me." Arthur said as he exaimed the tent where he was.

"Your welcome, my name is Luke and what do you mean that you each have someone else who is your parent? Do you know your parents? Who are they?" Luke was curious who theese Bones were. Normally the gods wait until you're at the Camp to aknowledge you as their Child and sometimes they didn't even did that. That was one of the reasosns why his hutt was always full.

"Another annoying brat, huh. Well this one is even more troublsome than the others."

Luke and Chiron turned around to see Mr. D entering the tent.

"I just came from the Olymp. Seems like we've got a "special" case here" Mr. D said sarcastally.

"Alfred Scones you're allowed to stay at the Camp, the old scarface nearly begged that you could stay here. Well most of us thought it would be easier to just vaporize you and don't have the problem with having you around but -"

"Arhtur!", before Mr. D could say anything else a kid jumped at Athur for a bonecrushing hug.

"I thought you would die! Don't do that ever again!" Luna cried as she gave her elder brother a crushing hug.

"Sorry Lu I didn't wanted you to worry but hey we're all allright and safe at the Camp. We don't need to worry about the monsters anymore." Arthur tried to calm down his sister as he gritted his theeth from the pain in his left arm. He didn't wanted to her to let know how deep his wound on his arm is.

"Sorry, she wanted to see her brother we couldn't stop her" Beckendorf tried to appoligize as he and Annabeth enterd the tent.

"Well as I wanted to say-" Mr. D began but once again interrupted by the shining sing that began to appear above Luna's head.

Above Luna was a shining crescent Moon and a silver bow.

"Allright, just do your thing, don't have the modesty to wait until someone finished talking" Mr.D grummeld annoyed.

Chiron was speechles as he saw Luna's sign. Her sign showed that Artemis aknowledged her as her daughter. The goddes of the night, the hunt and maidens. **She made a vow of chasity, for gods sake!** How was this possible?!

"I thaught Artemis made a vow of chasity? Didn't she hates men? As far as I now you need a man and a woman for a baby. So who is your father?" Beckendorf asked Luna what gone through Chiron,Annabeth and Luke's head.

"I don't have a Dad. I have two moms. My mortal mother got pregnat from my godly parent and here I am." Luna explained as if that would be common knowledge.

"Ok, but how?" Beckendorf didn't understood how that was possible, in biology at school he had learned that two women couldn't have a child.

"Well were talking about gods so how should I know that. I exist so it's possible, deal with it." Luna explained deadpanned.

Chiron thought for a while and sighed:" When we think about it it shouldn't be that ridicoulus. The children of Athene are born from her head, so a child from two women should also be somehow possible. But in all my years as a trainer of heros/heroines I never met a child of Artemis . As far I know that makes you her firstborn child."

"As I wanted to say, Aberforth Lones you're allowed to stay at the camp and Artemis in all her mighty gratitude blah,blah, blah even allowes you to be a residence of her hutt, as a thank you for protecting her daughter all the time. That's all." a slightly pissed Mr.D declared and left (well no god likes to be always interruped by someone).

"What does Mr.D mean that you're "allowed to stay"? Aren't you also a halfblood?" a confused Annabeth asked Arthur.

And why would the some of the Gods to vaporize you?" Luke added to Annabeths questions.

Arthur laughed nervously at their questions and rubbed the back of his head "Well, you see I am a halfblood but not a demigod. I am half human but also part something else. My father is not a god, he is a titan. And his name is Prometheus".

First silence then "WHAT?!" Chiron, Annabeth, Beckendorf and Luke cried out.

"Impossible the Titans would never interact with mere mortals, they think of them as something beneath them." Chiron stated

"As impossible as Artemis having daughter? We two are kind of impossible but here we are." Arthur said with a wide grin. "Also Dad was always fond of the humans thats why he stole the fire for them. Try to call him and I bet he will tell you everything you want to know Chiron. I believe right now he should be still on the Olymp."

"Mr. D said something about an old scarface. Can it be he meant Prometheus with that?" Annabeth asked as she remembered what Mr. D tried to say as she entered the tent.

"Probably, I will try to contact Prometheus. In the meanwhile could you show Arthur around and lead him and Luna to their hutt?" Chiron asked the three camper while he went towards the mainbuilding mumbling about that even after some millenias there still things that suprise him.

"So how about we all introduce us each other again. You all know my name but I would like to know who you all are." Arthur said while loking at Luke, Annabeth and Beckendorf with a friendly smile.

"Good idea, I am Luke Castellan son of Hermes and leader of my hutt." Luke introduced himself as he was the first to recover from all the suprises.

"I am Charles Beckendorf but everyone just calls me with my last name. My father is Hephaistos."

"Wait, you were the one who threw his shield at the hound right?" "Ahm, yes that was me." "Allright from now on I am gonna call you Cap.. I think even Captain America couldn't have thrown the shield better. Thanks to you I didn't become a chewtoy." Arthur said that with a smile.

"What do you mean with chewtoy?" Luna wondered

Arthur told her then that one of the hellhounds nearly had gotten him and how he was saved from Luke and Beckendorf.

Luna began to hitting her brother then "You said you would not do something reckless you stupid oaf." angry that her big brother nearly died (forgetting how scared she was just a few moments ago)

"Ouch. Stop that. That hurts. I sad I am sorry. Help me" Arthur begged the others while his sister continued to hit him

Annabeth then grabbed her and pulled her away from her brother and said amused: "I think he realized, that he should never again let a hellhound try to eat him."

"Well as long as he gets it." Luna said with a grunt.

"I am Annabeth by the way and daughter of Athene" she introduced herself.

"Allright. I hope we all can become good friends." Arthur said as he stood up "And would you now give me the honor to show me the camp?" he asked the three demigods while bowing as if they were some royalyties.

The three chuckeled at that and began than to show Arthur for the first time the camp and Luna the second time.

* * *

As they stood in front of the Artemis hut, the hut had the number 8 from the twelve hutts, they heard some rumbling noises inside it and just as they wondered what it could be the door suddenly swung open and they saw a badger right infront of them.

"MERLIN!?" the Bones siblings shouted in confusion. The badger called Merlin just grunted at that and it kind of heard like "Who else did you suspected, the Toothfairy?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" the two shouted in union.

Merlin gave them a look as if they asked that for real?

"I mean, you hid yourself when theese dogs came, how did you find the camp?" Arthur asked his friend.

Merlin just shrugged at that, in a way that looked "because I could".

Annabeth, Beckendorf and Luke didn't know what to say. Not enogh that one of the siblings is a son of a Titan and the other is the daughter of Artemis, they were now talking to a badger as if it would be the most common thing in the world. Even for Camp Halfblood that was kind of crazy.

As they looked closer at the the badger it seemed to them that it was bigger then a normal badger should be , even if none of them had seen one before.

"Art I think you should explain who Merlin is. The others don't know him." Luna suggested her older brother as she saw the looks on the others faces.

"Oh, yes your're right. Sorry. Well this guy here is Merlin. He isn't a normal badger as you probably guessed. My father made him as a present to my sister's birth and with that ha became the fourth member of the Bones-family. Don't make the mistake to take him for some stupid animal, because if you do he probably already will pull a fast one on you. He's smarter then most of the people we've met so far. Also don't play cards with him, we think he cheats because he is always winnig and becomes then a arrogant knowing all fuzzball. And yeah we can understand what he says, if you arround him long enough you all will probably, too.

Luke begann to laugh at this kind of introduction.

"You really are one kind of a family. With you guys around I bet it won't be boring"

* * *

 **Allright that was the first Chapter I hope you guys liked it.**

 **It's the first time I am writing a story, so if there are some things that you think are bad please tell me so I can improve myself as a writer. In the first chapter I wanted to introduce my OCs and how they came to the camp. It will take a while for me to write the next chapter because I often think that what I wrote isn't good enough so please be patient with me.**

 **The story is rated M because later it will get a little more bloody then it was in the books.**


End file.
